In My Place
by GerryPhan
Summary: Erik's thoughts before entering from behind the mirror. First Chapter is Erik's POV. Second is Christine's POV. EC.
1. In My Place

Disclaimer: I own, ok, get ready for this... Nothing! This is a songfic and the song is by Coldplay entitled In My Place.

A/N: This takes place before Erik takes Christine through the mirror, and are Erik's thoughts on the matter.

* * *

_In my place, in my place, _

_Were lines that I couldn't change,_

_I was lost, oh yah._

Seeing her sing this evening at the gala was perfect. Finally she was able to show off her talents in front of France's finest. I had brought her to what she was now, and yet that boy wanted to bask in her glory. Woo her to becoming his. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I know where I belong in her life and tonight I would make sure she knew it as well. At her side I would always be, and that would never change. Never.

_I was lost, I was lost,_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,_

_I was lost, oh yah._

I knew I shouldn't be doing this as soon as I had the key to her room in my hand. Yet it was too late for me now. I was in too deep, lost in the memory of her voice and beauty. I made a final decision as I turned the lock to her room. There was no going back now, I had crossed that line a long time ago when I fell in love with her.

_How long must you wait for it?_

_How long must you pay for it?_

_How long must you wait for it, for it?_

Years I molded and trained her, helped ease the pain and suffering. I was there the nights she cried and mourned her father. I consoled her and felt her pain as I would my own. I was an expert at that, never knowing in my life anything but pain and suffering as well. Now I was risking everything we had built by finally revealing who I am, this horrid face the only thing separating us, our love. Sometimes it was to much to handle, but not tonight. The tears would not come again tonight. My Christine would be with me. I have waited long enough.

_I was scared, I was scared,_

_Tired and under prepared,_

_But I'll wait for it._

Now she would know the truth. What if she's angry for the lies I told her? What if she doesn't accept me? What if... To many questions, they terrify me. My breathing began to become short and painful, like sharp knives were slicing me. I still continued with my plan as I made my journey back to the mirror. Not ready for rejection if it should occur. It probably would, but just for the chance to hold her in my arms, if only for tonight, I'll gladly wait for it.

_And if you go, if you go,_

_And leave me down here on my own,_

_Then I'll wait for you._

I must show her that I can love her more than her childhood sweetheart ever could. Still a part of me ponders over the thought if she does choose him over me. Leaving me alone in this living grave five cellars under the world she would be living in, with him. Never could I love another like her. I would wait for all eternity for her to return should she change her mind, and if she doesn't, then I will die with the memory of this night, alone. My only regret being that I can't embrace a memory in my arms.

_How long must you wait for it?_

_How long must you pay for it?_

_How long must you wait for it, for it?_

Watching her now, all alone in the dark, I wanted to rush in and take her in my arms. Assure her everything would be all right now that I was there. Confess my undying love and devotion to her alone, that I would never leave her, and she would never have to worry of my ever straying from her. To her and her alone I would pledge my love forever. I would gladly do all she wished of me and more. Whatever burden of hers I would take as my own. The seconds ticked by as I watched her. They felt like life times. Patience Erik, patience. It's almost time.

_Singing please, please, please,_

_Come back and sing to me,_

_To me, me._

_Come on and sing it out, now, now._

_Come on and sing it out, to me, me._

_Come back and see me._

Finally to hear her voice is to breathe again. I had heard the performance only earlier this evening but it was as if I haven't heard that clear melodic sound for years. I listened to her, greedily gulping down the air of her song. It was my own private concert, too beautiful for others to fully appreciate .

_In my place, _

_in my place,_

_Were lines that I couldn't change,_

_I was lost, oh yah, oh yah._

The moment had arrived for my love and I to finally close the distance between us. We had past the point of no return and the bridge that we crossed burned, oh how it burned. Beautiful crimson flames like the ones I felt for her that would never go out or diminish in the slightest. If anything, they would grow as they did now with the anticipation of her hand in mine. I beckoned her with my gloved hand, reassuring her she was safe. Hesitantly she lowered her hand to mine and I could feel the warmth before we even made contact, yes through the gloves! An electric current that was undeniable caused the fire to blaze out of control. Unknowing to her, I was lost forever.

* * *

A/N: I was listening to this song and thought it would be a great songfic. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks -GP 


	2. I'm With You

A/N: I don't know how tough is so I rated it T for the use of the word damn in the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne. It's called I'm With You.

Setting: Continuation of In My Place. This takes place from Christine's POV after meeting the phantom and Erik taking her to his lair, but before Il Muto happens. Enjoy.

* * *

I can't breathe! I need air, now. Grabbing my plum colored cloak I know the perfect place to go. I let my feet take me to a park behind the Opera house that's deserted this time of night. I can see my breath as I run in the cold moonlit night. I just need to clear my head a moment and think. I won't be gone long or people will think I've gone missing again and make another fuss over me when I return. That's the last thing I need. Raoul made a nice gesture in wanting to see me, take care of me after I had gone missing yesterday. I know he was just trying to help, but I'm not sure if I want it. There is just so much I need to sort out. 

_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

I knew he would find the letter if I attached it to the mirror, so I did. I need to see him again, but out here where it's safe. Safe from this hold _he_ has over me when I was with him in his lair. Or does his control over me have no boundaries, does it even matter where he is? I shiver a bit when I finally reach my favorite place in the park. A bridge that has vines over running the wooden ledge. I still have a few moments before he arrives, if he arrives. I just hope he has forgiven me for removing his mask. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

Silence surrounds me just as the shadows steal the starlight. Listening never really mattered when it came to him. He was quiet and daft in his movements. A pin drop would be louder than his footstep. I hear thunder boom above me and jump. A few stray raindrops kiss my face as I look around knowing I only have a few minuets before the heavens opened up on me.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Would anyone have cared if I went missing before the Gala? Maybe Meg and Madam Giry, definitely _him_, but what about everyone else? What about Raoul? His interest became known _after_ the gala. Would he have cared if I had not become the new lead Soprano, but just a lowly chorus girl? No one had even paid me much attention before, or wanted to get to know me, the _real_ me. Raoul never even gave me a second glance. I was there in front of him and he never looked at me, just kept on walking. Maybe _he_ was right, and Raoul was basking in my glory.

_It's a damn cold night, _

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you._

Do I even feel that same way when I with Raoul as when I'm with _him_? No, I've never even known a person could ever feel like this. Whatever this feeling is I just can't seem to get enough even though it scares me. Knowing that a man I finally just met last night could evoke such strong feeling in me. He's like an addiction, and I don't even know his name. That's why I asked him to come. To let him course through my veins at the very sight, sound, essence of him, and I need a fix badly.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face,_

_Is anybody here I know?_

All I've ever wanted was a place to call home with people who love me. If I married Raoul would I feel at home? They think I don't see the looks they give me but I do. The way people of higher class look at me, the orphan, as if I was no better than a beggar. I would no doubt continue to receive these looks, even more so since I would become a vicomptess. Could I handle the constant ridicule? Living a life so bound by rules and never sing again? To give up my love of music for a family that would probably hate me and think I trapped Raoul into marrying me, why else would a man of his respect get involved with a woman of lower class than he? Yes, that is what they would think despite his protests. Or _could_ I still have both, someone who would love me and support my love of music, encourage it even?

_Cause nothings going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone._

My father was everything to me, and when he died I experienced something I never want to again. Being all alone in the world. I had just met Madam Giry, and I was always a little shy so it had taken a while before Meg and I became friends. There was no one, then he was there. I don't think I could have done it without him. For him to be a real person I could love and hold was like a dream. He seemed to know just what to say, as if he to had known these feelings of loneliness all to well. Being an outcast known as the phantom I'm sure hasn't helped either. Perhaps we could both find out what it is to not be alone, together.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

Where is he? Perhaps I was wrong and he was still livid at me. I couldn't chance that perhaps he was running a little behind, after all he was only a few minutes late. I hate this waiting. Every second that goes by just tares me apart. Even if it floods I'm not moving an inch. I can feel it deep down inside, I know he'll come.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you._

I was starting to feel the biting chill under my cape from the precipitation. I blocked it out with the memory of his touch. The way his alluring hand encased my delicate one... the cool contact of his skin on mine. Very soon I was beginning to forget this damp weather around me.

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind?_

Looking over the railing and into the pond below I thought I had seen his reflection. I turned, a smile on my face expecting to see him, and was faced with nothing but the night and it's shadows. My smile fell as I began to question my sanity. I know I saw him, and knowing that this sounded crazy even to myself, I could feel him near to me.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you._

I had just about enough thinking for this evening and wanted nothing more but to see him. The cold air began to make me shiver. Then I felt a warm weight come around my shoulders. I looked up and there he was, without his cloak and a little damp, but I could have thought I had seen a little twitch tugging on the corner of his full lips. I was about to say thank you for his cloak when he silenced me with a knowing look and his finger to my lips.

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you._

He lowered his hand from my mouth and extended it to me. I took it without a second thought. He began to lead me back to the Opera house. In all actuality I didn't really care where we went, so long as he was the one to take me there. I could tell that I was entranced by him once again, this unmistakable feeling overcoming me, and I wanted to go willingly. The rain began to pour down on us as we broke out into a run. For a moment he turned around and it was as if time froze. His black hair was plastered to his forehead and mask, covering a bit of his eyes. His eyelashes seemed so long and kissed his lower cheek.

I looked up at the falling rain and took it all in, enjoying this moment, savoring it. I was laughing when I looked back at him, and the best part of it all was that he laughed too.

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you, I'm with you, I'm with you._

There's so much I wanted to say, so much to ask. I really had no clue as to who was this man and he already knew so much about me. Was he an orphan like myself? How did he know so much about music? When had he started living in the Opera house and where did he come from? I wanted to know everything about this man from his past to the little things, if he enjoyed the first snow of the year or if he knew how to dance and his favorite color. There was so much I wanted to learn about him. I knew the very first question to would start with, the one that has had me asking myself over and _over_ again. As he handed me a cup of steaming tea and I sat on his plush sofa, I finally had the opportunity to begin. Starting with his name.

* * *

A/N: I was going to leave it as a one shot and I really wanted to do this song, I began by making this chapter originally it's own story, but then the Idea occurred to me to make it the second part since you all already know what happened in his lair when they first met. Kind of a continuation. I enjoy making stories from her POV and thought this song just fit the mood perfect. I may continue, I'm not sure about adding more songs though, unless they really fit. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. -GP 


End file.
